COOKIES
by kagomesoma
Summary: Gaara comes to stay in the leaf village. Naruto is his guide. NOT YAOI!


**COOKIES**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Today was just like any other Saturday, except the Hokage had asked him to be the host and guide for the Kazekage's youngest son, Gaara. Gaara was 4 years old, just like Naruto and the old man had also said they were alike because they were both jinchuuriki. So, Naruto decided to do what no one thought he could do [because he was 4 years old], cook.

Now, even if he wasn't 4 years old, people would never think he could cook, because all he would eat was ramen. Naruto still had about an hour and a half, before he went to meet Gaara at the gate. He had already bought the groceries for tonight's dinner as well as for the week and all other necessities Gaara would need. Naruto had gone by the file that the Hokage had given him, his likes and dislikes mainly, but also about him. He would make it his goal to be Gaara's friend.

Tonight, they would be having baked meat pockets with leek dumpling stew, one of Gaara's favorites. For dessert they would have double chocolate chip cookies with a side of hot milk before bed. The clock chimed 5 o'clock; it was time to head to the gate. Turning the stove and oven to low, so the stew and meat pockets would cook slowly. He walked out the door towards the gate; he wouldn't bake the cookies until dinner was done, so they would be warm and gooey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx WITH GAARA 

Gaara slowly walked towards the gate of the Leaf Village, spotting a little boy about his age with the Hokage, wondering who he was. As he got to the gate he could see the boy was smiling as the Hokage stepped next to him.

"Hello Gaara, it's nice to see you." The man greeted.

"Hello, Hokage-sama."

"Please introduce yourself." The Hokage said to the boy next to him.

"Hello, I'm Naruto, I will be your host and guide for the duration of your stay. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Naruto, nice to meet you. I'm Gaara."

"Now that you two have met, I must get back to my paperwork. Naruto will be your host and guide whenever you visit."

The Hokage turned and walked away as he waved, leaving the two boys to walk to Naruto's apartment. Naruto started back, Gaara trailing silently behind until Naruto broke the silence.

"I'm making baked meat pockets and leek dumpling stew for dinner. Double chocolate chip cookies for dessert, so we better get back."

Gaara stayed silent, but smiled, they were having his favorites.

They had made it back to Naruto's apartment, without incident. When they got inside Gaara looked around, it was small, but homey. He could smell the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, the cooks at home did not make it very often, and they tried to avoid making any of his favorite foods.

Gaara was knocked out of his thoughts by Naruto calling him.

"Hey Gaara, dinner will be done in 5 minutes. If you would like to go wash up, the bathroom is down the hall to the left."

"Ok."

Gaara walked to the bathroom, it was average size, but also clean. As he washed his hands, the thought of double chocolate chip cookies crossed his mind. Temari would steal cookies from the kitchen whenever he was upset. He loved his older sister very much, he loved his older brother, as well, but they were not as close. He did not have any friends that would do that for him, he was alone, no one liked him. Maybe he would make a friend while he was here; Naruto might want to be his friend. He was interrupted from his thoughts again by Naruto.

"Dinner is ready, Gaara."

Gaara went to the kitchen and sat down, the food was already on the table and now Naruto was putting the cookies in the oven. Naruto sat down across from Gaara and they began to eat, nothing much was said, just little small talk here and there.

**7 O'CLOCK P.M.**

The sun had set a while ago and now it was dark. The cookies were done and cooling, the aroma settled in the air. Naruto trailed to the fridge and retrieved the milk, he moved to the pot on the stove turned low and dumped half the carton in. The milk worked to a simmer, Naruto grabbed two mugs and proceeded to fill them. Placing them on the table, Naruto moved to the cooling rack and placed all the cookies on a plate. Everything was set, ready to eat.

While the cookies had been cooling, they had taken a bath and changed into their pajamas. Naruto brought the cookies the table and called Gaara to the kitchen. Gaara walked in and sat down, he began to eat. "These cookies are really good." said Gaara happily. "Thank you." said Naruto.

After they were finished, they cleaned up and went to bed. They slept soundly all night.

**8 O'CLOCK A.M. **

Naruto woke up first and began to make breakfast. He was making chocolate blueberry pancakes with banana spread and apple cinnamon buns. The aromas filled the air; Gaara came into the kitchen and sat down at the table still half asleep. Naruto finished the food and put a plate in front of Gaara, the smell woke him up. Gaara began to eat happily, complementing the food. When they were finished, they got dressed, so they could explore the village. Walking out the door, Naruto locked the door. They walk down the stairs, when they got the first floor; they greeted the little kids playing and continued walking. They greeted many people on the walk and even bought some flowers, Ino was happy to meet Gaara. They continued walking and brought the flowers to the graves at the memorial stone.

**TIME SKIP**

It was time for Gaara to go home; his siblings were waiting at the gate. Naruto said goodbye, he was not sad because they had made great memories, while Gaara was here and he knew that they would meet again and when they did, he would have chocolate chip cookies as a welcome back gift for his friend. Naruto hopes that when they do meet, that Gaara is still the happy little boy that he was when they first met.

I hoped you liked it, please read and review!


End file.
